Real summer love
by Pca student
Summary: this story takes place in the episode Summer love. Helga promised herself that she would be nice to Arnold for the rest of their vacation. as their friendship devolops, will Arnold ever realize that Helga's his real love?
1. The truth about Summer

I really loved the Summer love episode. this story is about Arnold and Helga's friendship. Helga said she was going to be nice to him all summer, so I got an idea to type this story. will their friendship become more? it takes place from when Arnold finds out the truth about Summer.

* * *

Helga couldn't believe her plans to warn Arnold were going to fail just like that. that conniving witch had already had him in the palm of her hands. right now, Helga was behind the wooden fence watching Arnold and Summer talk, and laugh. it was almost sunset already. both Arnold and Summer had planned to watch it set together.

Helga sighed. she wished that it was her who was with him right now. they would be so much better together. Arnold didn''t deserve someone so sinister and fake. a part of Helga didn't blame Arnold for not believing him. she didn't act any better. she was a jerk to him most of the time and pretended to hate him, she made up crazy stories half the time. who would believe some crazy, twisted, cold hearted phyco over some pretty, seemingly nice and caring girl.

In reality, Summer was really the phyco. sure Helga seemed like a bad chick with a heart made of steel, but deep down inside all she wanted was to be loved. she put on a big tough girl act to cover up her feelings for Arnold and so other people would fear her and back off. no one had no idea how bad she had it. her mom was half drunk, her dad was a tough and mean bully, she had a perfect older sister, who always got good grades in school and Mariam and Bob paid more attention to her, which made Helga feel neglected. she was invisible, they barley even acknowledged her existence.

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard Summer fake giggle to one of Arnold's jokes. of course it sounded real, she was a great actress.

"Oh Arnold, you are so funny!"

Arnold blushed. "Well I-"

She kissed him on the cheeks again. "I am very happy that I have met an amazing and funny friend. I'm so happy that we're actually going to enter that sandcastle contest tomorrow."

"Yeah." Arnold agreed.

Summer put her hands on his shoulders and continued. "Maybe after the contest you and I could start dating. maybe we could be a little more than friends."

Arnold smiled. he really liked the sound of that. "That would be great." he said lost in her eyes.

She responded by kissing him again on the cheeks, this time it lasted a little longer. "You and I will do some serious, real, lip kissing by tomorrow."

Arnold's cheeks lit up as he blushed with joy. "Actually Summer, I already consider you my girlfriend."

Summer smirked evilly. everything was going according to plan. after the competition she wouldn't have to pretend to like the dork anymore and would call things off with him. she would laugh right in his face and call him a loser for being so foolish. she could just picture him running away and crying right now.

"Perfect." she mouthed to herself.

"Um, Summer, I better get going. it's getting really late and-" Arnold began.

"Oh that's okay, no worries. we'll see each other tomorrow." she kissed him goodbye on the cheeks.

"Bye Summer. can't wait till we're finally together." he left.

"Sucker." Summer said.

Sandy popped out from his hiding place, which was in a big hole she digged for him. "So, babe, now that the football headed loser is gone. where should we park my moped?"

"Right under the dunes." she answered.

"Excellent."

Summer and Sandy shared a long passionate kiss and Helga saw the whole thing with her eyes. Arnold was going to be in tears tomorrow after the competition...or maybe not. if she couldn't get through him then maybe hearing Summer herself reveal the plot would set things right.

* * *

The next day finally arrived. Arnold was overjoyed by all the events that were going to take place. after the compition all his biggest dreams were finally going to come true. Summer was going to be his official girlfriend. he could see it happening already, right now.

As for Helga. she didn't plan on having that deceiving witch beat her to the finish line. she was behind the wooden fence having strawberry ice cream. she heard the sounds of a moped and knew right away it was them. she quickly raced off to get Arnold who was waiting right under the banners. "Arnold! Arnold!"

Arnold didn't have time for any of Helga's nonsence, especially right now. "Forget it Helga, I'm waiting for Summer."

Helga knew what she was going to lead him to would hurt him, but she had to do it. at least he would get over it faster then finding out from the girl he thought loved him.

"She's over here." she replied sadly, trying to control her voice from breaking. this was it. she led him over to the fence and he saw and heard everything that was going on.

Summer and Sandy had just gotten off the moped and began talking. "So you sure he doesn't have a clue?"

Summer smiled. "Arnold? no way! he's pathetic! he's in love with me, I could probably get him to build me five sandcastles."

Arnold could not belive what he was hearing. was this real? was it really happening? she was so sweet, nice and pretty, everything he wanted in a girl. Helga could feel his heart breaking.

"But you only need one baby." Sandy said getting confused.

"I know. one sandcastle, we get first prize, I totally blow of Arnold and get to be on Babe watch. this plan has worked out so perfectly." Summer explained.

She leaned in closer to him and the two shared a nice and long kiss. Arnold was heartbroken as he watched the entire thing. that feeling didn't last to long and was quickly replaced with Anger, hurt and betrayal. Helga put an arm around him.

"Sorry Arnold."

Arnold looked down at the ground feeling like a fool. he also felt bad for not believing Helga, maybe she really was just trying to be his friend the entire time. "You were right the whole time Helga."

The last scene Arnold saw was Sandy driving away on his moped and Summer waving. she found Arnold near the fence and walked over to him as if she was searching for him the entire time. "Oh Arnold, there you are. ready to build our winning sandcastle?"

"Forget it Summer!" he cut her off.

She backed up in shock. what was going on? why was he so angry with her. "Um what's going-"

Arnold continued. "I'm on to you. I know you think I'm pathetic and I know you've been lying to me this whole time." he pointed a finger at her.

Uh oh. she thought. how'd he find out. "Arnold, I- I-"

"I just heard you and that Sandy guy, you were just using me."

Summer could only stutter. "But-but-" she tried again.

"I'm not building any sandcastle with you, ever. goodbye Summer." he walked past her with his head hanging. he was really hurt.

"I hate you. I never want to see your rotten face ever again for as long as I live." after he said that he was out of her sight.

Helga sadly watched him go then faced Summer with a smile. "Goodbye Autumn, it's been a blast. too bad your evil plan fell flat on it's face."

She left Summer in total shock.

Summer realized how Arnold must of found out. that girl must of brought him to that fence and he heard everything. she got out her purple cellphone and dialed Sandy's phone number.

"Sandy, get over here now."

moments later Sandy arrived. "What's up?"

"Arnold's not going to enter the contest with me anymore."

Sandy was shocked. "What?!"

"He found out my true motives. he must of heard the whole thing from the fence!"

"Well that sucks." he whined.

"No kidding. looks like we'll have to enter it together instead. no way am I losing out to a couple of dumb kids." she yanked and pulled onto his arms and they headed for the contest.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Helga were talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Helga. I guess you were really just trying to be my friend."

She blushed. "And well I figured it was the right thing to do, I mean she was taking advantage of you and I couldn't just-"

Arnold smiled, Helga caught herself from getting to mushy and changed the subject. "Well hey what our we doing just standing here for? we've got a sandcastle competition to win, come on!"

Arnold and Helga entered the sandcastle competition together and they made a great team. Arnold had fun building the killer sandcastle with her. Summer and Sandy were just goofing off and throwing sand at each other. Summer was angry and taking it out on him. anyways their sandcastle wasn't that great. it fell down and at the same time the competition was over. Arnold and Helga won.

Summer and Sandy's plans were foiled. both Arnold and Helga stared at their sandcastle admiring the hard work that they did. it was teamwork all the way.

"And the winners of this year's sandcastle competition are Arnold and Helga. congratulations guys. first prize both of you will get to appear on the hit tv show Babe watch!"

Helga smiled at Summer and gloated. "That's right, me, I'm the winning girl!"

Summer looked around, then she began to cry like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting her way. Arnold stared in disgust, he couldn't believe that he fell for her.

Sandy put an arm around her for comfort. "It'll be alright."

Summer gave him a mean look and punched him in the ribs.

Arnold smiled at Helga. "I'm sure glad that she really didn't want to be my girlfriend after all."

Helga blushed. "Uh, yeah. you don't need that beach Chicky anyways Arnold. you're way too good for her.

Arnold was kind of surprised hearing these words from Helga. "You really think so?" he asked surprised.

She gave him a warm smile. "Of course I do, buddy. even though I bully you a lot and call you mean names, I also got your back and don't you forget it.

He laughed a little. "I won't Helga."

So Arnold and Helga made their guest appearance on Babe watch. Helga was the lifeguard and Arnold was the guy who was drowning. she saved his life, brought him back to shore and kissed him.

After the kiss, Arnold walked towards the waves together, smiling and holding hands. for the both of them, it was like the beginning of a beautiful friendship or maybe more.


	2. Arnold&Helga

The next day Arnold was alone in the sand again, making a sandcastle. he sighed. now that Summer was gone he had no one to hang out with. well there was Helga Pataki. he had to admit, what she did for him was very nice. so maybe she didn't hate him as much as she led him to believe. while he was lost in his thoughts he scooped all the dry sand into a pile.

"That's a very nice sandcastle Arnold."

Arnold looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Helga."

She wasn't mean or vicious to him this time. she was actually still being nice to him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered. right now what Arnold needed was a friend, someone to talk to. and that someone was Helga. she sat down in the sand and began to help him scoop the sand that was in the way.

When they finished the sandcastle, Helga untied her bow again, made a flag out of it and put it on top of the castle. it was outstanding. the most beautiful sandcastle that he had made so far, better than the one they recently made together at the competition.

"Well football head, you and me make a pretty good butt kicking team." she told him.

He smiled. "Yup Helga, I think we do."

"Don't get to carried away bucko, cause when our vacation is over I'm going back to bullying and hating your stinkin guts." she was half joking with him. she didn't really want to pretend that she was his enemy anymore, she loved hanging out with him, especially at the most romantic place in the whole world.

Arnold nodded. "Cool with me Helga."

"So, what should we do next football head?" she asked.

"Um..." Arnold put a finger under his chin thinking about what they could do next.

"Well, um, we could have a water balloon fight!" he exclaimed.

Helga's eyes popped open. she loved the idea of getting Arnold soaked. "You are so on!" she challenged.

He smiled. "Great, I'll go in my duplex, I think my grandpa has some water balloons on the kitchen counter. I'll ask if I could borrow em real quick." he explained.

"Okay, but make it quick hair boy, or you will hear a few words from my fists!" she said pretending to be angry. Arnold knew that she was joking and smiled to himself. Helga had no problem with waiting for him to get back. she would not stop waiting, not even just to punch Brainy in the guts.

"I better hurry up then!" he said pretending to panic.

He went to the duplex where his grandpa and grandma were. "Howdy short man, what's up?" Phil asked.

"Um, are you going to be using these water balloons?" he asked.

"Well I did plan on surprising Pooky with a big splash." he answered with a mischievous grin. "Why, do you need em for something?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could borrow em, Helga and I want to have a water balloon fight." Arnold explained.

"Sure, go ahead and use em, take your time short man. I'm just glad that you're having a great summer." Philip said.

"Thanks grandpa." he got the bag of water balloons and brought them outside.

"I'm back Helga."

Helga grinned. "Great, now let's let this war began!"

Arnold handed Helga a pink balloon and he kept the blue one he was holding. he needed to keep a close eye on Helga. she could be very tricky.

"You are so getting drenched football head!" she watched his every move, there was no way he was going to evade this attack. she was going to have him nailed.

"Not if I get you first!" he spat back.

Helga made sure that the balloon was aimed right at her target the beloved football head. when she was precised that it would hit him, she threw it. and Arnold got hit right in the face, hard. he got drenched. as the pink water balloon got him, he lost balance and fell to the ground. his blue water balloon was flung in the air and got Helga. now they were both soaked.

The water balloon fight went on for a good fifteen minutes, then it wasn't fun anymore.

"I'm bored." Helga said.

"And I'm getting hungry." Arnold said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Both Arnold and Helga got some towels and dried off. they went to a restaurant that was on the peer. it was the same restaurant where him and Summer went. they both ordered the lobster special.

"Man this stuff is good!" Helga said with her mouth full.

Arnold smiled.

After they were finished eating, they got a raft and decided to cool off in the ocean. Helga was having fun with Arnold but she really wanted to know one thing. something that was on her mind since they were having lobster on the peer.

"Arnold-" Helga began.

"Are you okay Helga?" he asked.

"Do you still think of Summer when you're hanging out with me?" she asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Arnold was shocked when he heard this. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because we've been doing some of the same stuff you and Summer did." she explained.

"Look, I don't even care about that girl anymore. just thinking about her makes me sick." he said.

"Good. remember Arnold, you don't need her." she reminded him.

When sun set was approaching, Arnold and Helga decided to watch it. they were lying on beach towels in the sand.

"This is beautiful Arnold." Helga said.

"Yeah, it is Helga." he agreed.

"Well, I gotta get going. see you tomorrow football head." she left.

"See you Helga." he called after her.

Arnold was thinking about what Helga told him and asked if he still liked Summer. of course he didn't. she was evil, she was nothing but a cold hearted monster. right now Arnold had only one girl on his mind, another crush that he was starting to harbor but he didn't know why. he thought about no other girl because he was in love with Helga G Pataki.


	3. Do I ever cross your mind?

Arnold went inside the duplex and headed upstairs to his room. he had a lot going on in his mind right now. like the fact that he had a great time with Helga and he was starting to have the same feelings that he had when he was with Summer. only it felt like real love this time, not just some kiddie crush.

He sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Helga at the sandcastle contest. they were both so happy. in the background were Summer and Sandy. Summer had a mean look on her face like she wanted to kill somebody and Sandy was still in pain from being punched in the elbow.

Arnold frowned at seeing Summer, he rummaged through the draws until he came across some scissors. he used it to cut Summer out of the picture, then he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. the picture looked much better without that stupid pretentious snob. Arnold didn't bother to take Sandy out of the picture, instead he scribbled over him with a perminite black marker.

Arnold thought all the bad memories had been cut good, that was until he saw a big row of pictures him and Summer took at the arcade about three days ago. he gritted his teeth trying to restrain himself from tearing up the whole house. that's how much he hated Summer, so much that he would go physio just seeing a picture of the little mutt.

He ripped the pictures into shreds and threw them out. it didn't mean anything to him anymore. he never even wanted to hear the sound of her name again.

When he was sure that all the pictures he had with him and Summer in it were destroyed, he finally got some shut eyes and went to sleep. he heard voices in his head when he was asleep.

_"Tell her that you're in love with her."_

_"Who are you talking about."_

_"Helga. now tell her you love her."_

_"I don't love her."_

_"You're in denial hair boy, just do it."_

_"I am not in love with Helga G Pataki!"_

_"Yes you are. you two are a match made in heaven now do it!"_

_"Things will never be the same if I tell her."_

_"No, it won't. things will be better. courage is the key. you have to have courage."_

_Helga appeared out of nowhere._

_"Arnold is there something you want to tell me?" Helga asked._

_"I-I, I just want you to know that I am not in love with you. and just so things are clear between us, I hate your guts and you hate mine."_

_Helga's eyes filled with tears. "Fine! if that's the way you want it to be!"_

_Arnold felt guilty. "Helga wait, I didn't mean to say it that way. what I was trying to say is that I lu-"_

_Helga pulled away from him. "Get away from me football head! never touch me again! and just so 'we're clear. I do hate your guts, way more than you hate mine. I hated you since the day we met. I always did and I always will!"_

_Arnold was heartbroken. "No!_

Arnold was tossing and turning as the dream continued. he was breathing heavily as he woke up. he sighed with relief that it was just a dream.

What Arnold didn't know is that Helga was having a similar nightmare to his. she was having a troubled sleep too. a voice was in her dream.

_"You've been in love with the boy since like what? preschool? and you can't even tell him how you feel?"_

_Helga was embarrassed. "It's complicating!"_

_"No it's not. it's easy. just tell him."_

_"But what if he doesn't like me back. I was always such a jerk to him!"_

_"Just do it. you two are made for each other. you've got nothing to lose. you're nightmares will never end unless you're ready to express your true feelings for the boy that is the key to your heart."_

_Arnold appeared out of nowhere. "What do you want Helga?"_

_"I-I-" she stammered._

_Arnold just stared at her with disgust._

_"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you."_

_"Well, I don't love you. as a matter of fact I hate you. I'm in love with Summer, she's the one for me. you're always being such a jerk and calling me mean names. now goodbye uni-brow girl."_

_Helga sank to the ground in tears. his words hurt her like thorn that prickled your fingers._

Helga woke up immediately, she couldn't stand the dream anymore. it felt so real, and a part of her thought it was true. she got back to thinking about how Arnold's relationship with Summer was. he was just so happy with her, sure he was heartbroken when he found out the truth, but that didn't mean he could be over her. what if he's just hanging out with her to try and get over the fact that Summer was a rotten girl? that thought really made Helga's heart sink.

Morning time quickly arrived. Helga was waiting outside for Arnold.

"Hey football head, over here!"

"Coming Helga!"

"So how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Uh, great." he lied.

Helga blushed. "Me too." she lied.

"Want to go for a surf?" Arnold asked as he got out a surfboard.

Helga brightened up. "Sure."

So Arnold and Helga went towards the waves, he got on the surfboard and helped her get on. she tightly grabbed onto his shoulders and they had a nice surf.

After that, they dried off and decided to sit near the edge of the peer. the same spot where him and Summer sat just three days ago. Helga sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm really having a great time." she answered.

Arnold wasn't convinced. something was bothering Helga.

"Do you like me Arnold?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean Helga?"

"I mean do you really like hanging out with me or are you only doing this to forget about Summer?"

"I already told you, she is the farthest thing on my mind. you're the one I've been thinking about these past few days."

Helga's eyes blinked open with shock. "What did you just say?"

"Me? I didn't say anything-" Arnold stopped when he realized what he just said. he just, without thinking, blurted out that he's in love with her.

"Yes you did! is it true?" she asked trying to hide her happiness.

"No, I just didn't think. I don't love you. I can barely stand you half the time." he was half joking, hopping to make her laugh. but instead her face fell and she wanted to burst into tears.

"So you don't like me?" she asked trying her hardest not to cry.

"No." he answered.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Would you choose me or your life?"

"My life."

Helga started to cry and this time she didn't even try to stop it from happening. Arnold put an arm around her.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. the reason why I don't like you is because I love you. the reason I don't want you is because I need you. the reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. the reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. the reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. and the reason I choose my life is because you are my life!"

Arnold just confessed his feelings for Helga, how would she respond and what was she going to tell him?


	4. Picture perfect plan

Helga was in shock. Arnold told her the words that she has been wanting to hear since preschool. This was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"You, love me?" she asked raising an eye brow.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I sort of just realized that I had feelings for you yesterday."

They were both silent for a moment not knowing what to say and then Helga suddenly spoke. "Wow."

Arnold blushed. "So, what does all this mean?"

"I don't know. maybe we should start going out?"

Arnold thought about that for a few seconds. "That's not a bad idea Helga. We could give it a try."

Helga smiled. "Perfect, so are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yeah. Why don't we hold hands and walk towards the waves?" he asked.

So Arnold and Helga walked towards the waves smiling at one another and holding hands, like you'd see a couple do. they were doing it to find out how it would make them feel. They liked it.

"Why don't we go to the arcade and take some pictures together?" Arnold asked.

Arnold and Helga dried off and headed for the peer. They took pictures together and Helga kissed him on the cheeks. after that they went near the arcade machines and played a shooting game called 'Space zone' it was similar to Galaxy. Arnold's goal was to beat the highest score.

"Well our we going to kick some space guys but or what?" Helga asked getting inpatient.

"Let's do it!" Arnold exclaimed.

Arnold and Helga sat down on the stools and grabbed hold of the machine's joy sticks. Arnold was player one and Helga was player two. Helga was getting the little aliens and didn't lose a life yet, so far Arnold has lost about two.

"What's wrong football head? Afraid to lose out to a girl?" She asked teasingly.

"I can beat you fair and square Pataki!"

Helga grinned. "Hm, really? That seems more like a challenge to me!"

A boy and a girl walked in the arcade, hand in hand. they looked somewhere in their early teens. They both noticed Arnold and Helga playing the game.

"They seem like a cute couple." The boy said watching them.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, it seems like they really care about each other." She then smirked. "Too bad that's gonna have to change pretty soon."

The boy was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me Sandy, I know how to break up a couple of love dorks when I have too." She began to chuckle as she watched Arnold and Helga leave the arcade.

"So what are we going to do?" Sandy asked.

"Well, I've been spying on these two for a few days now and I know that they really care about each other. If they thought they would never have to deal with me again then they thought wrong. Arnold is going to pay for not helping me win that contest." Summer explained as she got out a piece of paper from her purse.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

Summer smiled deviously.

Arnold and Helga were at the restaurant again enjoying the lobster special. Summer was hiding behind a plant with the blank paper in her hands. When a waitress was walking by Summer quickly put the note inside the pot.

"Special for two." She said putting the pot on Arnold and Helga's table. "Enjoy."

Arnold and Helga had finished their first order, but it was so good that they wanted more.

Arnold took of the lid and his eyes went wide as he saw a note in there. curiously he took it out and read it. The happy smile on his face quickly vanished and became a look of fear and shock. noticing this Helga became worried. "What happened? What does it say?"

"I'm sorry Helga, but I gotta hit the can real quick." He lied.

"Well, okay." Helga said trying not to sound so suspicious. but what was Arnold hiding from her. he was starting to act strange. Arnold quickly got up and pretended to head towards the men's room. He left the restaurant and came face to face with Summer.

"Summer?" He asked in shock.

"Hello Arnold. What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She chuckled as she snatched the paper out of his hands. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Arnold gasped. "It was you! you wrote that note!"

"Very good Arnold. I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were. Now, you better come with me now, If you want your little girlfriend to be safe."

"You're a real creep Summer!" He told her with disgust.

"Says the boy who was drooling over me." She smirked.

Sandy appeared from behind a bush and roughly grabbed onto Arnold by the arms holding him back, so he couldn't go anywhere.

"You will keep quite about this football head, or you will be sorry that you were ever born." Summer threatened.

Arnold nodded, he couldn't talk anymore, She put strong duck tape over his mouth, Summer smirked as she watched him suffer. Sandy got out a cage and Summer told Arnold to get inside, he did as he was told and got in. Sandy locked it so he couldn't get out.

"We're going to have fun Arnold." She told him.


	5. Goodbye forever

At the Restaurant, Helga was waiting for Arnold, tapping her fingers getting inpatient. She was very worried about him. looking at her pink watch, he has been gone precisely ten minutes. That's it! She couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the table, went in the men's room, calling his name. There was no response. It was quite. That's when Helga knew that Arnold was gone. She rushed out of the Restaurant not bothering to pay for the food, she was too concerned about Arnold right now.

Meanwhile Arnold was still locked inside the cage. Summer and Sandy carried him to a dusty shack. They lifted up the cage and put it on a table.

"Don't worry Arnold. I know it's not completely your fault, after all Helga was the one who ruined it for me. If it weren't for her, me and Sandy could have guest stared on Babe watch." She told him.

"That's right, and I could of been her manager." Sandy said.

Summer glared at him. "Right." She said sarcastically. "And you could of been my boyfriend, but you decided to turn against me."

"Hey!" Sandy said getting jealous. Summer batted her eye lashes at him and smiled, letting him know it was all a lie.

Arnold could speak now, he no longer had the duck tape on his mouth, Summer pulled it off and it hurt!

"That's a lie Summer. I was never really going to be your boyfriend and you know that! You are just a fake!" He pointed a finger at her again like he did when he was telling her off at the fence. "And you know what else? I don't even care anymore, I would never want someone like you to 'ever' be my girlfriend. I might have liked you but I never had real feelings for you like I thought. It was just summer love. I'm in love with Helga G Pataki and she's my true girlfriend!"

Summer chuckled. "Say what you want about me. I could say the same about you. You're the one with the problems hair boy, I mean who on earth has a football shaped head?"

Arnold's face turned a bright red. He was angry. "Nobody ever calls me those mean names but Helga! only Helga can call me those things! you have no right!"

"Ooh..." Sandy said sarcastically as Summer laughed at the football headed kid. "We're so scared."

"Yeah." Summer chimed in. "What are you going to do about it, dial 911, or call your precious old man to beat me up with a cane? You can't do anything, you're all locked up."

"You won't keep me in here forever!"

"No. Of course not. Why be mean when I can be ten times worse and actually torture you?"

"Why are you doing all this?!" Arnold cried out.

Summer laughed hysterically as if he asked a stupid question. "Why am I doing this? You really thought you could have me beat that easy? You never thought about the possibility's of me striking back for revenge? are you really that brain dead that you would forget about the most important being alive?"

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold." In her mind she was talking to a fool. "I am way more clever than you think. You made me very unhappy, and you will pay. I am going to make you dig holes everyday, five feet deep, and you will not stop until the day you depart."

"No." Arnold said.

Summer smiled. "Yes. You will do as I say. You need discipline, and if you don't do as I say everyone on this beach dies."

Sandy brought out a bucket with poisonous snakes. "These snakes will only bite when they're ordered to by their trainers and that's us. One bite and you will experience a slow and painful death."

"And if that happens, it'll be all your fault for being so difficult." Summer said.

Arnold sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Summer smirked. "I knew that would change your mind."

Sandy unlocked the cage and let Arnold out. Summer threw a shovel at him and it hit him hard in the face. "Ouch!" Arnold cried out.

As they were bringing him outside, Summer kept hitting him on the head with a shovel. She pushed him on the sand and kicked him a few times. "Start digging football head."

So Arnold did as he was told. He began to dig in the hot sun, and he was dying. But still he pushed himself further, after all he was doing this for the safety of everyone else on the beach. While he was digging he thought about Helga. She must of been very worried about him now. It has been over twenty minutes since he left her, she probably already figured out that he had lied to her.

Arnold sighed. He felt terrible for just leaving her like that, but he couldn't tell her the truth or Summer and Sandy would hurt her. Maybe this was just the way that things were meant to be. He would never see Helga G Pataki ever again and that made him sad. As the hours went by he only grew more depressed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Helga was in her parents Duplex. She was very angry that Arnold had lied to her and unpleasant thoughts entered her mind, like the fact that he could be cheating on her. She sighed as she looked out the window. It was already dark and cold out and the moon was out. In fact it was beautiful and she really wanted to watch it with him, but he was gone and she probably would never see him again. Maybe he really wasn't in love with her after all, maybe it was just a crush or he just took pity on her cause he figured out her feelings.

Or maybe that Summer girl had something to do with this. Maybe she was the one who wrote the note that made Arnold leave her, she must of did something to him. She saw a girl in the bushes with blond hair and blue eyes but she wasn't sure it was her. She was too busy having fun with Arnold to care, she got caught up in everything else, but it was her.

She raced to her room, pulled down her curtains and looked out the window. Out the window she saw three kids, the one who was digging a hole looked the youngest, maybe nine or ten and the other two were about twelve or thirteen. The boy standing up had brown hair, freckles on his face and looked the same age as the girl who was standing next to him. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and Helga recognized right away who these people were when she saw the younger boy's football shaped head. It was them!

"That does it! I am going to kick some body's but!"

She raced with speed and left the Duplex like a mad woman running from her husband.

"You are doing well Arnold-"

"Um, Summer, someones coming." Sandy said.

Summer turned and saw Helga. She smirked and quickly turned to Arnold, She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Summer what are you do-" He was cut off by her lips pressing against his. She had her eyes closed to make it look like both her and Arnold were in love.

"What the heck is going on here-" Helga froze in shock at what she just saw. Arnold and Summer were kissing, and it looked like they were both enjoying it, at least that's the way Summer was making it look. Helga felt her heart sink. "Aha! I knew it!" She cried out.

Arnold broke free from Summer's grasp. "Helga please, just let me explain-" He began. He grabbed onto one of her hands, but she pulled away and slapped him in the face.

"Get away from me!" She couldn't hold in her tears, she was crying and Arnold felt bad. "Please it's not what you think?"

"You were using me this entire time, you played me!"

"No, please Helga, just hear me out!" He was on his knees begging.

"Don't tell me anything football head, I already saw everything with my own eyes. You were still in love with Summer the whole time we were hanging out, I was just her 'little replacement' How could I be so foolish. like you would ever love someone like me when you can have little Miss. Beach barbie instead! that's what happened, Summer sent you a little love note and you snuck out to see her behind my back!"

"Please Helga, you have to believe me, nothing happened." Arnold was crying himself.

"We're over, I never want to see or talk to you ever again! I hate you, goodbye you stupid football head! You can go back to locking lips with Summer cause I'm leaving now! With that Helga ran away in tears. She was heartbroken.

Arnold watched her storm off, he was heartbroken himself. Summer was smirking evilly as she watched the entire scene.

"Shame on you Arnold, I didn't know you were going out with Helga. You were cheating on me? She chuckled. "For that you can dig me fifty holes each day, ten feet deep."


	6. Over my dead body

It was the next day. Helga sighed as she lay down on her bed looking at a picture of her and Arnold. She was very hurt, how could Arnold do this to her. He was in love with Summer. Why else would she have seen them kissing? Deep down in Helga's heart, she knew something was wrong, but at the time she let jealousy get the best of her. It sounded stupid, why on earth would Summer send Arnold a love note? She hated him, to her he was just some stupid kid? And why would he still like her, it didn't matter that she was pretty, Arnold knew that she was evil and ugly on the inside.

She sighed as she tried to gather all her thoughts together. What could be going on? Why was Arnold digging holes for Summer? Did she talk him into it or did she have him under some kind of spell?

Helga felt bad for all the things she said to him out there. She was so jealous that she just blew up and acted dumb. Now that she was calm and thinking clearly, she knew that Summer was scheming, she must have saw her coming and decided to kiss Arnold to make her think he was a cheater.

"Nobody hurts and entices my football head like that but me!" She said.

She ran downstairs and left the Duplex again.

Meanwhile, Arnold was sleeping in the shack, he was locked in the cage again. Summer and Sandy would lock him back up after he was finished digging all the holes. Today was going to be worse since he had to dig fifty holes, ten feet deep.

Summer grinned malacely as she watched him sleep. She walked over to the cage and unlocked it. "Time to wake up football head." She said as she whacked him in the face HARD! with the shovel.

"Ouch!" He cried out in pain. "Hey! I was sleeping!"

Summer chuckled. "Yeah? Well not anymore. Now you're going to be working. Remember our deal Arnold. You could be free and have everyone else die or you could be a good boy and suffer."

Arnold sighed.

"That's what I thought." She told him.

Arnold had his legs tied together with chains so he wouldn't try to escape. Summer threw him in the sand and he began to dig. His hands were real sore from yesterday but the cruel teens who were doing this to him could careless.

"Um, Summer."

"What?"

"She's coming back."

Right away Summer knew who Sandy was speaking off.

"Helga!" Arnold cried out. Summer leaned in and pressed her lips against his like she did last time. Arnold was trying to struggle free from her grasp.

"What is going on her!" Helga cried out.

Summer pushed Arnold aside and walked over to Helga. "I think you know what's going on. You said so yourself yesterday."

"Nice try Bimbo, I'm not falling for it!" Helga pointed a finger at her. "Whatever you're doing to Arnold you better stop right now!" She demanded.

Summer chuckled. "I'm so scared Miss. Piggy tails. Arnold has decided to join me and be a slave noone made him do anything."

"Yeah, he decided to risk his own life life to save everyone from dieing." Sandy said.

"What?!" Helga cried out.

"That's right! Summer threatened to have poisonous snakes kill everyone if I don't do as she says!" Arnold said.

"I should really make you suffer for everyone. I mean it is your fault that I couldn't be on Babe watch. If it weren't for you Arnold would have never found out about anything." Summer told her. She noticed that Arnold had stopped digging and whacked him hard in the face three times. "Keep digging or I'll do it again."

Helga grabbed onto Summer's neck and pulled her closer. "Over my dead body." She said. She quickly got the shovel from the ground and whacked Summer in the face with it. Summer kicked Helga in the shin and pushed her to the ground.

"Sandy, bring Arnold over to the ocean, throw him in and drown him till he dies." Summer told him as she smirked at Helga.

"What?!" She cried out.

Sandy picked up Arnold and threw him in the ocean and tried to drown him, Summer helped. "You are going down ugly little boy."

"I don't think so!" Helga yelled. She dunked Sandy's head right in the water then pulled Summer away from Arnold. "You're the one that's going down!"

She wrapped her arms around Summer's waist and pushed her under the water with all her strength. Summer held her breath and tried to struggle free from Helga's reach, she tried her hardest to kick her away. She dragged Helga down and quickly went up for air. She dunked Helga's face in the water and was restraining it. "I will be looking forward for your funeral Miss. Pataki." She laughed evilly. Helga got both of her hands and pushed Summer off her. Before Summer could make her next move Helga pushed her back under the water and strangled her, she twisted her arms real hard and Summer could no longer move them, she was too weak to defend herself.

"Baby!" Sandy panicked. His girlfriend was going to die, she was going to be murdered by some girl who was only going to be in the fifth grade when September came.

Summer couldn't hold her breath any longer and stopped. her face was turning blue and she was devouring all the salt. Helga began to punch and whack her head with the shovel just for the fun of it. "This is for ever being born in the first place Aw tome!" She laughed as she whacked her in the face with it again. She didn't stop this time, she kept doing it. Summer was out cold and she nearly sank to the bottom floor of the ocean. Sandy caught her just in time before that happened and pulled her out of the water. Her body was numb and she wasn't moving or breathing.

Helga helped Arnold out of the water, Arnold was out-cold just like Summer. Helga's heart sank when she could barely feel his pulse. She called Phil and told him what happened.

"Oh my-" He panicked. "Alright, just bring him to the hospital real quick as soon as you can."

Helga nodded. "Alright."

She carried Arnold to his Duplex and explained everything to them. About what Summer and Sandy were making him do and how they tried to drown him.

"We have to get him to the hospital quick, or he may not make it." Phil told her.

Arnold was on a bed in the hospital in room 23. The nurses had to attach his heart to a machine to try and revive him. it might take hours or a few days to work. The same thing was happening to Summer in the room next door. Sandy was waiting, worried. He hoped that she would be okay and make Helga pay for what she caused.

"Don't worry Helga, we're possitive that he's going to be okay. He wasn't under the water long enough." A male nurse said.

"Let's just hope Summer's not!" Helga said with her hands clenched in a fist.

"Why don't you go home now Miss. Pataki? Visiting hours are over. You can come tomorrow and I will tell you if he made it through the night or not." A female nurse told her.

Helga sadly nodded. _"He better make it through, otherwise I will make certain that Summer won't either." _She thought to herself.


	7. I hope he's okay

All night Helga was worrying about Arnold and had nightmares of him dying. She hoped that he would be okay. Morning arrived and she went back to the Hospital to check on him.

"Is he okay?" Helga asked.

"He's been doing good so far. His breathing is getting better." The lady nurse told her.

"Thank god." Helga said.

"He might need to stay here for a few more days. Just be happy that he's not as bad as Summer."

Helga smiled. "Oh I'm happy."

In the hospital next door. "I'm sorry Sandy, but I'm not sure if Summer's going to make it, she has swallowed to much salt. We're going to have to do some more surgery on her or she'll be dead. You should be relieved that she made it this far. She almost sunk to the bottom of the ocean." A guy told him.

Sandy was upset. "She better survive or I am going to get my revenge on those little twigs."

What really mattered to everyone was that Arnold is going to be okay and Helga would be happy again. A few days later Arnold was recovered and Helga came to visit him.

"Helga?"

"You're okay now Arnold. Right?"

He let out a yawn. "I think so Helga."

Helga smiled. "Good. You want to get out of this joint and make a killer sandcastle with me?" She asked.

Arnold brightened up. "Okay. Sounds great. By the way this 'joint' helped me recover."

Helga laughed. "Good; cause if it didn't Summer would have got it from me."

So Arnold and Helga went in the sand and started making another sandcastle together. After that they started throwing water balloons at each other.

"Oh you are so going to get it Helga!" He joked.

"Not if I get you first!" She joked back.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Helga."

"It's not your fault Arnold. Summer was the one who caused all the problems. You had nothing to do with it."

Arnold blushed. "I know Helga. But still..."

"And don't you worry no more Arnold. We're never going to have to deal with that little beach Chicky or her pathetic freckle faced boyfriend again!" Helga assured him.

"Freckle face?" Arnold burst into fits of laughter.

The rest of the summer was awesome, but fall was approaching, which meant another school year as well.

THE END!

Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked it.


End file.
